


广义枪弓-for one night

by aGoneCrow



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 广义枪弓 - Freeform, 枪弓 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoneCrow/pseuds/aGoneCrow
Summary: WARNING:二人非英灵设定喜闻乐见419我是渣男 不要打我dirty talk包含一辆小破车【如有不适请立即跳车】【如有不适请立即跳车】【如有不适请立即跳车】





	广义枪弓-for one night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> 二人非英灵设定  
> 喜闻乐见419  
> 我是渣男 不要打我  
> dirty talk包含  
> 一辆小破车
> 
> 【如有不适请立即跳车】
> 
> 【如有不适请立即跳车】
> 
> 【如有不适请立即跳车】

在库丘林合上门的那一刻，卫宫才隐约意识到他们都喝醉了。他的脑子里像是被装了陀螺，看什么都有种眩晕感，哪怕当蓝发男人提手去解他的裤腰带时，他也仅仅是嘟囔了两声，半推半就地放任身上人的动作。

 

这不是卫宫第一次做，之前也曾在几个小男孩身上被搞得一塌糊涂。午夜场的酒会本身就充斥着一种旖旎的氛围，晦暗灯光下，交杯换盏，交换姓名之后卫宫就被揽着肩膀带进了客房。男人之间的吻有些粗暴，带着轻咬和纠缠，从耳根一路向下吻到领口处，库丘林把他按在墙上，狼狗一般侧头在他脖颈处留下细密的牙印。

卫宫不太喜欢这种过于漫长的前奏，手指暗示性地在男人腰线处来回摩擦，引得大狗发出几声不满的哼声。好在库丘林终于放过了他的锁骨，把注意力转移到了他胸前的凸起上。男人没有耐心好好解开他的衬衫，扯了几下未果，便低头隔着衣料去啃咬那挺立的樱桃。纯棉的衬衫布料并不柔软，有些粗糙的触感伴随着来自牙尖的刺戳带来快感，卫宫下意识地张开嘴无声喘息，眉头微蹙，按着库丘林的脑袋想要更多。

成年人的欢爱是直接的，不需要那些过于被动的示好和隐晦的探求。卫宫搂住男人的腰肢，直起腿一蹬，将男人推到床边。他顺势坐到男人腿上，手覆上男人胸口示意他躺平，自己则不慌不忙松开袖口，把皱了的领口抚平，然后一个一个地解开扣子。

昏黄的灯光下他的动作几乎等于催情剂，库丘林的呼吸变得粗重，眼睛半眯直直地盯着卫宫移动的手指。他在等待卫宫自己把身体献给他，就像是献祭给神明的祭品，身体赤裸等待收割。

男人的手到了小腹，将手指移到两人相贴的地方，显然他们都已经有些急躁，从呼吸声，从眼神，从被柱状物勒紧的西裤里就能看出。

丘库林再也等不及男人慢镜头一样的动作，他骂了一声，把裤子褪到大腿，从床头拿起润滑液，伸手捣向男人后庭。两根手指顺利地进入，蓝发男人挑了挑眉，玩味似的看向卫宫。

“你他妈是哪来的货，老子可从没听说过这座城市里有个喜欢在午夜场出没的禁欲系男人。”

“那就开心点，你中头奖了，库丘林先生。”

“你这样会让老子担心你是不是会一边夹着老子的老二荡叫一边把子弹射进老子的脑子。”

“哦?看来咱们都不是什么好人。”

 

库丘林的手指在男人后穴伸直又勾起，四处寻找着能让他不这么冷静的软肉。很快，卫宫闷哼一声，两手抓紧床单，腰背的肌肉绷起组合成优美的线条。蓝发男人愉悦地吹了声口哨，更加用力地照顾着那片地方。

“哟，我还以为你经验会更丰富一点，Mr.Emiya?”

卫宫无心回复男人挑衅般的言论，虽然有做爱的经历，被这般刺激敏感点却是几乎没有过的，快像是涟漪一般地从小腹深处袭来，顺着脊骨直击大脑，他的眉毛因此一颤一颤地抖着，粗喘成了变调的呻吟，手在库丘林身上来回抓弄。

“嗯……快进来……”

他几乎是啜泣般地低声请求，库丘林感觉到有某种东西占满了心胸，他低吼一声，一首束缚住男人的双手，一手将男人推入床中，随后扶着性器长驱直入。

“唔嗯……”

比手指粗大许多的东西塞满后穴的异物感自然不是很好，然而与钝痛一同出现的是空虚感被填满的愉快，他的后腰肌不自觉地用力，把自己送向男人。

“你他妈吸得真紧……真是奇怪你怎么还没被夜店里的男人们操个遍。”

丘库林发狠地往他身体里抽动着，手紧紧钳住男人的细腰，腹部随着每一下动作抽紧。卫宫的体内实在是太过舒服，肌肉群用力绞着他的肉棒，捅到敏感处时有力地收缩，似乎是想把他的精液给榨完。

卫宫不满足于后穴的充实，前端的空虚让他无意识地套弄自己的阴茎，他一手从下抚慰阴囊，一手上下撸动柱身，前后同时传来的快感让他有一瞬间的失神。

“别开小差啊宝贝，要到重头戏了。”

 

卫宫听话地把腿缠到男人身上，脚趾在库丘林结实的背部来回摩挲。这样的示好显然有取悦到蓝发的男人，他加快了挺动的频率，每一下都撞到令卫宫失声的那一点上。白发男人原本整齐向后梳的头发此时散落在前额，半遮着他的眉眼，像是勾引又像是回避。

终于卫宫抵挡不住男人的进攻，白灼喷发而出，而后面的动作还没停止，后穴的快感让他的性器不停颤抖，小腹抽搐，直到库丘林在他体内留下属于自己的液体。这次的高潮险些让卫宫昏过去，他眼神涣散，还留在高潮的余韵中没能缓过神来。

等他从不应期中醒神，库丘林正裹着浴巾从洗手间走出来。男人示意他去清理一下自己，然后在卫宫走过自己身旁时环住他仍有些敏感的腰腹。

“欢迎随时联系我，Mr.Whore.”

 

fin.


End file.
